On Bended Knee
by xXxTearsOfTrueLovexXx
Summary: Reid risked his life for Morgan and Elle, and Sam got angry and said horrid aweful things to Reid that hurt him, and now Sam is apologizing to him. NOT connected to Hunter's Profiled, this is a ONESHOT that stands all alone, The only WARNINGS: are that this is SLASH and that the writer cried a little while writing it.


Disclaimer: the author makes no claims, except to say that she wrote this, all the characters and the title and the song belong to other people who are not fanfiction writers that live with their sisters, well . . . . probably not

"Spence can I talk to you" Sam pleaded after walking up to the team at their table.

Reid looked down at his shirt and grunted sadly, not even looking in Sam's direction.

"Hey pretty boy, give him, a chance" Morgan said from his seat next to Reid, quietly so that only Reid would hear.

"Morgan I, I don't know if I can" the younger agent replied his voice cracking from tears.

"He loves you, Reid, even I have to admit that" Morgan said, referring to how when he'd first met Sam Winchester he'd taken an instant disliking to the man and let everyone know it. "He loves you" he repeated "and you love him too, I've seen you guys together, you're like, like, soul mates or something" Morgan smiled "I'm not saying you should give him back the key to your apartment, just give him a chance to talk to you, then if you want you can go from there"

"Maybe your right" Reid replied after a moment of thought, Sam still standing by the table his strongest puppy face/sad look in place.

"Course I'm right, I'm always right about this kind of thing" Morgan replied cockily.

Reid smiled a little "okay" he said to Sam rising from the table, Sam's eyes got a slightly hopeful glint but remand pleading, He lead Reid to a quieter area in the club.

"Spence, I love you, I love you and I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me baby, I never meant to hurt you, I, I was just angry and scared, I don't want to lose you, your my world, and I just want you to be safe, I've never wanted to hurt you baby, It's just that, that after what happened with Jess, Spence I don't want to lose you too, I love you so much, and thinking that I could have lost you like that, it, it ripped a hole thru my heart baby, you have no idea how scared I was that you weren't coming home to me, and even when I knew you were safe, there was still this giant hole, because you could have died, you could have been killed, and I guess I just bottled it all up like a true Winchester and then when I got to full and couldn't take it anymore, I just exploded, on the closest thing to me, on you, I never meant to say those things honey, never, ever meant to hurt you, I, I understand if you can't forgive me, but I hope you can, I really hope you can, cause I'm nothing but an empty shell without you, I'll get down on my knees if you need me too" Sam begged quietly.

Reid thought for a moment about what Sam had just said, about how he felt being without Sam, and of course being Reid he thought about the statistic that went along with their situation.

"I love you too Sam, but" Reid started "But, I'm and FBI agent, and I'm careful when I'm on the job But sometimes, sometimes there are risks, sometimes it's dangerous and I could get hurt but I still have to do my job I can't just stop doing my job just because it's dangerous, Morgan and Elle could have died in that fire and no one else was there yet, they NEEDED me, I need you to understand that, I needed you to understand that danger comes with this job and that, that shit happens, even to me, sometimes especially to me! And you can't fly of the handle like that every time I'm in danger, because that happens a lot, my job is to find psychopaths Sam shit is going to happen! I NEED you to understand this because I love you, I love you so much, but I can't take it when you go off like that, the things you said hurt Sam, like hell and I can't take that again, not from you." Reid admitted his voice full of emotions.

"I am sorry, Spence, and swear I will try my best never to do that to you again" Sam replied.

"Good, because I love you and I want to be with you, and you don't have to get on your knees" Spencer said moving in to kiss Sam gently and chastely "Hmm" Sam hummed taking a hold of Spence and pulling him closer, to kiss him deeper, "mmm, I love you, you Fed" he whispered wrapping his arms around Spence "I love you too, Crook" Spencer smiled and kissed Sam again. "Dance with me?" Sam pleaded, pouting his lips, "Mmmkay" Spence gave in and Sam pulled him toward the dance floor.

The DJ, who had been walking by and heard part of Sam's apology, saw them coming out to dance, (cause really who could miss a couple of guys both over 6' 4" holding hands and smiling broadly) put on Boyz II Men's On Bended Knee for the couple, who danced along holding each tightly (It was beautiful really)

Morgan, JJ, Hotch, and Gideon all smiled at the adorableness of the Sasquatch-ish couple. Elle was still in the hospital recovering from burn wounds, but the doctors had assured the team, she would be released from their care within a couple days, and the rest of the team had decided they needed a night out together.


End file.
